The Season
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Dimusim salju kita bertemu dan di musim salju jugalah kita bersatu/ RnR if you mind.../Last Chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

Fic multichapter ketiga, padahal yang lainnya belum di update.

Saat membuka-buka buku-buku tulis yang sudah 2 tahun lalu saya telantarkan, saya menemukan naskah lama.

Ini sebenarnya fic SasuSaku pertama yang saya tulis jaman baru mengenal yang namanya Fanfiction, sebenarnya bukan yang pertama sih dulu pernah nulis SasuSaku judulnya Seribu Bangau Origami tapi malah kehapus padahal sudah 20 halaman Ms Word, hiks! :'(

Gomen, ini aja masih prolognya. tapi, chap depan saya usahain secepatnya update.

Udah ah kebanyakan ngomong!

Warning! Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang selalu merasa sepi, dan sendiri.

Harapanku cuma satu…

Aku ingin bahagia.

The Season

*Naruto* Masashi Kishimoto*

*story by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

13 tahun yang lalu, disebuah pedesaan di kaki gunung yang bersalju aku terlahir didunia, tangisanku masih berupa isakan kecil seorang bayi mungil yang kemudian tersambut dengan senyum merekah nan bahagia dari bibir seorang wanita yang kini merengkuhku dalam dekapan hangat yang siap melindungi.

Mata wanita itu sayu, terlihat pucat dan makin meredup seakan kehilangan cahaya. Sayup-sayup terdegar bisikan lirih ditelingaku. "Sakura, namamu Sakura. Kelak ibu berharap kau akan mendatangkan kedamaian untuk orang-orang yang engkau sayangi." Bisikan itu semakin pelan. "maafkan Ibu, nak." Lalu mata wanita itu tertutup.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihat wanita itu lagi. Aku menatap keluar jendela mengenang sedikit memori samar-samar yang selalu teringat diotakku, suasana diam hanya suara tik-tik-tik dari jam dinding yang terus berjalan menunjukkan waktu. Aku tersadar dan kulihat jam dinding itu sambil mendecih kesal dan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar sambil menenteng tas.

Suhu yang menusuk hingga menembus kulit tak kuhiraukan, aku merapatkan syalku dan mengayuh sepeda semakin cepat. Butiran-butiran Kristal es berjatuhan dari langit yang mendung jalan-jalan tertutup tebalnya salju membuatku kesulitan namun aku tetap bersikukuh untuk menerobosnya.

Roda sepedaku terus berputar menerobos tumpukan salju. Dan nasib sial menimpaku yang tak melihat batu besar di jalan setapak yang berada di tengah sana karena tertutup salju wajar kalau aku tak tahu.

DUAK!

"uh, sakit!" rintihku sambil memegangi dahiku yang sukses menghantam batang pohon ketika aku jatuh dari sepeda, aku menyambar sepedaku yang tergeletak dan mengayuh kembali menuju ke sekolah dengan kecepatan super.

Dari jauh sebuah gedung besar terlihat, yeah! Bangunan sekolahku terlihat tua karena memang sudah berumur ratusan tahun, bangunan itu sudah berdiri di tahun 1899. Aku semakin cepat mengayuh sepeda hingga…

Tettttt…

Oh, tidak! Bel sudah berhenti berbunyi, itu tandanya jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pak Ibiki pasti marah besar kalau aku terlambat dipelajarannya. Sesampai ditempat parkir, segera kuletakkan sepedaku dan aku melangkahkan kaki semakin cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Aku melesat melewat koridor, yeah! Selangkah lagi aku akan sampai dikelas tinggal melewati tangga di belokan itu.

BRUK!

"aduh!" rintihku mengelus pantatku yang sakit, apa lagi ini? Kubuka mata emeraldku, seorang bocah seumuranku dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata onyx serta rambut hitam kelam mencuat ke belakang seperti ekor ayam.

Anak itu melihatku tanpa ekspresi, kemudian menarik tanganku dan mata onyxnya memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai rambut dan berjalan pergi begitu saja. Huh, sombong sekali dia… minta maaf pun tidak langsung pergi seenaknya. Ah! Ya ampun, pelajaran pasti sudah mulai! Menyebalkan! Aku pasti dimarahi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati tangga sebagai hambatan terakhirku menuju kelas. Jantungku berdebar saat kubuka pintu kelas perlahan.

"se-selamat pa-pagi!: ucapku lirih.

Pak Ibiki selaku guru yang mengajar kelasku pagi ini menoleh dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga beliau berbaik hati untuk tak menghukumku dan membiarkan aku langsung duduk.

"kenapa kau terlambat?" suaranya terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Ta-tadi saya ja-jatuh waktu melewati jalan yang bersalju Tuan Ibiki." Kataku terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam istirahat tiba. CEPAT!" perintahnya padaku. Ck, Dewi Fortuna benar-benar kejam padaku, aku hanya pasrah berdiri di depan kelas sendirian dan berusaha menahan malu karena teman-temanku yang lain malah tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, Pak Iruka masuk kekelasku dengan seorang bocah laki-laki disampingnya. Tunggu, wajah itu seperti sangat taka sing. Aku memperhatikan bocah seumuranku yang dating bersama Pak Iruka, kulitnya putih pucat, mata onyx tajam, rambut hitam kelam bermodel…. PANTAT AYAM! I-itukan anak yang tadi!

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak hari ini kalian dapat teman baru dari Oto." Kata Pak Iruka sambil memerintahkan anak itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat pagi, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya singkat. Kemudian bocah itu memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas sampai mata onyxnya menoleh padaku.

"Ternyata kau ya?" katanya tak jelas sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

To be continue!

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena isinya terlalu pendek. Walau begitu saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari para reader yang sudah berbaik hati mau membaca fic saya yang sangat payah ini.

Arigatou…

Review please! XD


	2. The Spring Season

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*The Season*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Aku tak menyangka… semuanya berawal dari hari itu, dari hari awal musim salju…

Kita bertemu saat usiaku menginjak 13 tahun…

Dan sejak saat itu pula…

Suka dan duka kita lalui bersama…

Sampai saat ini…

6 tahun sejak saat itu…

Di musim semi… musim hangat setelah dinginnya salju…

.

.

.

Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu mengelap kaca jendela yang berdebu, sinar sang mentari menembus kaca sampai ke lantai ruangan, membuat ruangan bercat putih dengan dominasi merah muda itu terang benerang tanpa perlu bantuan cahaya lampu. Ruangan yang ternyata kamar milik gadis bermata klorofil itu tampak feminis dan telah rapi karena sejak tadi si gadis dengan rambut permen kapas itu sudah membersihkannya.

"Ah~~~ aku suka sekali musim semi~~" celetuk gadis itu sembari merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat bekerja.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah tangan mungil miliknya meraih handuk yang tersampir di sandaran kursi meja belajar. Kemudian terdengar gemericik air dari dalam, tak butuh waktu lama sosok gadis itu sudah keluar dengan setelan seragam dengan rok berwarna hijau kotak-kotak sangat serasi dengan warna irisnya.

Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan dan buku-buku pelajaran telah siap gadis bermarga Haruno itu segera melenggang meninggalkan rumah mungilnya.

Cicitan burung kenari di sebuah pohon besar di samping sebuah warung pinggir jalan bersahut-sahutan memainkan music merdu menemani tiap langkah gadis dengan rambut merah muda dengan iris klorofilnya.

Tak berapa lama ia akhirnya sampai di sebuah gerbang besar Suna University, sebuah universitas terkenal di kota Suna. Gadis dengan iris emerald itu memang sudah sejak 1 tahun yang lalu tinggal di kota tengah padang pasir itu sekitar 50 km dari kota Konoha. Namun kota yang di kelilingi padang pasir itu tetap modern dengan bangunan pencakar langit dan jalanan aspal yan teduh oleh pepohonan rindang di pinggir jalan, karena kota Suna berdiri di atas oasis. Jadi Suna tidaklah berbeda dari Konoha atau kota-kota lainnya hanya saja berbeda ketika menempuh perjalanan untuk masuk dan keluar dari kota Suna.

Baru beberapa langkah gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu telah di sambut oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek bernama Matsuri, ia adalah sahabat Sakura sejak setahun yang lalu begitu Sakura pindah ke kota Suna untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

"Selama pagi Sakura~~" sapa Matsuri ceria dengan kedua tangan yang melambai-lambai, Sakura membalasnya dan segera menghampiri gadis beriris coklat madu itu.

"Selamat pagi juga, Matsuri!" balas Sakura tak kalah riang, ia mengandeng tangan sahabatnya dan melangkah bersama memasuki Suna university.

Pagi itu Sakura mempunyai jam kuliah untuk bidang kedokteran, akhirnya setelah berpamitan pada Matsuri gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Dengan nyaman ia mendudukan diri di bagku favoritnya, yaitu di pojok depan dekat meja dosen.

Sembari membunuh rasa bosan ia membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau lumut, buku yang kemarin baru saja di belinya yang berisi tentang materi anatomi yang kebetulan adalah materi kuliahnya hari ini. Ia masih asyik bergelut dengan bukunya sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa mahasiswa yang lain telah memasuki kelas dan membuat ruangan besar itu riuh dengan obrolan dan cengkrama masing-masing namun tampaknya tak menganggu bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu malahan ia tetap asyik membaca buku yang tebalnya membuat pingsan.

Teeeet!

Bel yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Sakura tersadar dan menutup bukunya. Ia duduk dengan manis menunggu dosen yang akan mengajar hari ini.

"Hei, kudengar ada dosen baru!" celetuk sebuah suara gadis di pojok belakang pada teman di sampingnya.

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran!" balas gadis yang lain.

"Kudengar ia masih muda."

"Kyaaa! Lumayan banget untuk di jadikan gebetan~~~"

"Ah~~ aku penasaran sekali~~"

Akhirnya obrolan itu menjadi ajang gossip gadis-gadis di bangku belakang, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi riuh. Sakura berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan gadis-gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat kurang kerjaan, _ck, dasar playgirl. Dosen mau muda atau tua ya sama aja kali… dasar gadis-gadis ganjen. Di putusin pacar kalian satu-satu baru tau rasa…_

Greek!

"Selamat pagi." Sebuah suara baritone dari pintu membuat ruangan yang tadinya riuh itu menjadi hening, itu karena sesosok bagai malaikat dengan setelan kemeja rapi berdiri di depan pintu. Sosok itu melangkah pelan menuju meja dosen dan meletakkan tas serta map-map miliknya.

"Salam kenal, saya dosen baru di Suna University, perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Mohon bantuannya selama saya mengajar sebagai dosen saudara-saudari sekalian." Kata pemuda itu sopan.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik dan pekikan girang…

"Kyaa~~ tampannya~~"

"Ah, Sasuke-sensei~~~"

"Uh… jadilah kekasihku Sasuke-sensei~~"

"Kyaa… I love you~~~"

Sementara itu para mahasiswa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan para mahasiswi yang malah cekikikan tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dosen baru itu.

Sementara itu sepasang iris klorofil terbelalak melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya itu, sosok yang pernah menempati relung hatinya sebagai sosok yang paling ia benci dan menempati urutan pertama di buku hitamnya namun juga menempati urutan pertama di daftar buku merah miliknya(maksudnya buku merah itu seperti orang yang di cintai atau di sukai) dan Sakura bersumpah sosok bagai malaikat itu tetap mempesona walau sudah 3 tahun mereka berpisah.

Iris onyx itu mengalihkan tatapannya karena menyadari seseoran yang sangat taka sing baginya, senyum tipis mengoda miliknya berkembang melihat gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris klorofil itu.

"Ternyata kau ya? Kita bertemu lagi Cherry-chan…" ujarnya dengan seringai mengoda.

Dan Sakura bersumpah untuk tak lupa menonjok wajah pemuda yang menjadi dosen barunya itu.

Karena kau tahu, banyak hal jahil yang pastinya akan di lakukan sang Uchiha untuk memasukkan dirinya pada daftar urutan pertama di buku hitam dan buku merah milik sang Haruno.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Haha saya kembali mempublish fic gaje ini.

Mungkin banyak reader yang bingung, intinya tiap chapter nantinya hanya menceritakan tentang pertemuan SasuSaku setelah berpisah dan kelanjutannya saya serahkan semuanya pada imajinasi reader.-dilempar asbak gara-gara seenak gundulnya-

Dan tiap chapter menceritakan musim dan waktu yang berbeda tapi masih ada hubungan dengan chap sebelumnya…

Bocoran chap depan : The Summer Season…

Thanks untuk reviewer di chap kemarin…

Rizuka Hanayuuki : terima kasih reviewnya… gomen saya updatenya telat. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Vvv : hehe… ini lanjutannya. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan…

Nao : Arigatou review and concrit-nya… saya akan perbaiki chap-chap selanjutnya. Semoga di chap ini typo-nya berkurang. Ini sudah update…

**4nt4-ch4n.**

**Review if you mind…**


	3. The Summer Season

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*The Season : Summer*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian jangkrik-jangkrik musim panas…

Membawa ketengan jiwa ketika kita bersama…

Membangun rasa cinta yang tertutupi rimbunnya daun,

Saat itu baruku sadar bahwa manik serupa batu akik milikmulah yang selalu terbayang

Di anganku…

Di bawah teriknya mentari musim panas…

Di sinilah,

Kita bertemu…

Setelah setahun musim semi itu…

.

.

.

Tangan mungilnya berulang kali meraih sebuah uchiwa yang tergeletak di lantai tatami. Ia segera mengibaskan uchiwa itu membuat tiupan angin sejuk menerpa wajah porselennya yang bersimbah keringat. Iris klorofil miliknya tak jua beranjak dari lembar pertama buku bersampul hijau yang berada di pangkuannya.

Teriknya sang mentari membawa hawa panas yang menerpa kota Suna. Masih ingatkah kalian pada kota yang berdiri kokoh dalam peradapan modern dan panasnya gurun pasir Sunagakure? Gadis beriris klorofil itu mengalihkan tatapannya yang sebelumnya terpusat pada buku bersampul hijau menuju pintu geser rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional Jepang itu ketika bunyi bel depan rumah bersiul-siul dengan nyaring berulang-ulang.

"Sakuraaaa~~~" diikuti dengan teriakan sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat Sakura tahu.

Greek!

Pintu geser itu terbuka lebar dan menampakan sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan iris ungunya, rambut pirang pucat panjang miliknya terkuncir tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda. Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku bersampul hijau itu kembali menghiraukan keberadaan makhluk berambut blonde pucat yang segera mengenyahkan pantatnya ke tatami dan meraih sepotong semangka yang belum Sakura sentuh sama sekali sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Ah~~~~ semangka yang segar~" celetuk gadis itu riang.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu, Shion?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku.

"Ops… gomen Sakura. Kau tahu musim panas hari ini membuatku gila." Sahut Shion tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, ia dengan enteng segera mencomot sepotong semangka selanjutnya.

"Jangan kau habiskan semangkanya!" kata Sakura.

Shion sepertinya tak mengindahkan perintah sahabatnya itu ia malah dengan seenak perutnya segera mencomot potongan semangka yang lain dan memakannya dengan rakus. Semangka yang sebelumnya berjumlah 10 potong itu sudah hampir habis setelah Shion menyantap 8 potong, tangan mungil gadis berambut blonde pucat itu hendak meraih 2 potongan terakhir.

Syut!

"Kubilang jangan kau habiskan semangkanya!" kata Sakura dengan nada sengit dua tangan mungilnya dengan cepat menyambar dua potongan semangka terakhir itu.

"Hehe, gomen… udara begitu panas!" sahut Shion tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura dengan kesal segera melahap potongan semangka itu. "Aha afa kau dtang kmari?" (ada apa kau datang kemari?) tanya Sakura dengan mulut penuh semangka.

Shion mengernyit jijik, "telan dulu makananmu kau menjijikan."

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang kemari?" ulang Sakura.

"Hm, aku sebenarnya berencana untuk membeli pakaian baru di distro pertigaan itu, tapi karena udara sangat panas dan matahari begitu terik kepalaku pusing sekali kemudian aku ingat bahwa rumahmu berada di sekitar sini jadi daripada aku pingsan di jalan lebih baik aku mampir sebentar." Cerita Shion.

"Oh…" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tatami.

"Hari masih terik. Apakah kau punya makanan atau minuman yang segar?" tanya Shion sembari mengipasi wajahnya yang persimpah peluh.

"Ada… cari saja di kulkas." Balas Sakura meraih bukunya dan membacanya sambil tiduran.

"Oh, thanks." Shion bangkit menuju pintu, "ah, kuingatkan agar jangan membaca sambil tiduran itu bisa membuat matamu rusak." Kata Shion memperingatkan.

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Cepat ambil udara semakin panas kau tahu!" Tegur Sakura.

Capung-capung berterbangan di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang menari-nari akibat belaian dan nyanyian angin. Udara sejuk menyeruak masuk dalam ruangan itu membuat sosok gadis dengan iris merah muda sejenak melupakan rasa gerah di tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat. Alih-alih iris klorofil milik gadis berambut cherry blossom itu malah terpejam mengiringnya menuju alam mimpi yang menyejukkan.

"Sakura~~~ ini es sudah sele-" Shion terbelalak melihat sahabat merah mudanya itu tertidur lelap. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mendengus kesal dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya mencak-mencak, "ahh~~~ padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat es buah! Ternyata kau malah tiduran!"

Brak!

Shion meletakkan nampan berisi dua mangkuk es buah itu dengan sedikit keras.

Hap!

Hap!

Hap!

Karena kesal gadis beriris ungu itu memakan es buahnya dengan cepat bahkan menyikat habis es buah milik Sakura. "Rasakan! Kuhabiskan juga punyamu!" dengus Shion.

Setelah marah-marah tidak jelas gadis beriris ungu itu memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya, hari memang masihlah siang karena baru 2 jam dia melamun setelah menghabiskan es buah miliknya dan Sakura.

"Ahh~~~ aku rasa sudah cukup." Ujar Shion merenggangkan tubuhnya, gadis itu beranjak meraih tas miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai tatami. Di raihnya selimut tipis untuk Sakura, "thanks ya~~ aku pulang dulu!" bisik Shion pada sosok Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Kemudian gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menutup pintu rumah.

.

.

.

Drrrrtttt…

Drrrtttt….

Drtttt…

Ponsel bercasing hijau muda itu bergetar diikuti dengan sepasang iris klorofil yang terbuka. Sakura mengerjabkan matanya dan meraih ponsel miliknya yang terus bergetar-getar minta di angkat.

Sakura mengernyit melihat nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya.

**Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

**Datanglah ke taman Suna 10 menit lagi.**

**SU.**

Sakura melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Selama itukah ia tertidur? Sakura tertegun melihat dua mangkok putih yang tampak licin di atas meja, ia yakin pasti Shion yang sebelumnya membuat es buah kemudian memakannya tanpa membagunkan Sakura. Sakura berjanji untuk menjitak Shion besok.

Dengan baju yang masih di pakainya Sakura segera melangkah keluar rumah, memakai sandal bangkiak yang tersedia di rak dan melangkah menuju taman Konoha yang berada 10 meter dari pertigaan. Sakura tak perduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang ia lewati. Dia terlihat sangat mencolok dengan hotpants dan kaos putih tipis yang di pakainya dan terlihat serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang memang berwarna cerah.

Kakinya berhenti di taman Konoha yang sepi, lagipula siapa juga yang mau keluyuran di tempat terbuka yang pastinya akan tertimpa teriknya mentari walau hari telah beranjak sore namun hawa panas masih saja menguar tajam.

"Hah… hah…" dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura mencari keberadaan Sasuke, namun nihil. Pria yang identik dengan rambut pantat ayamnya itu tak terlihat secuilpun. Sakura mendengus sebal ternyata Sasuke hanya mengerjainya karena itu wajarlah kalau Sakura sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke walau mereka sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Padahal Sakura ingat musim panas dua tahun lalu mereka masih bercanda di taman itu dan berakhir dengan lemparan semangkuk es kosong ke wajah tampan pria itu oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang kelelahan menghampiri bangku panjang yang terpayungi rimbunnya pepohonan. Sakura melepas lelah, gadis beriris klorofil itu tersadar ketika tangannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu, ternyata sebuah lipatan kertas. Sakura membuka lipatan itu dan membacanya.

**Temui aku di jembatan Kaze 5 menit lagi.**

**SU.**

Sakura berdecak sebal kemudian kaki mungilnya segera beranjak menuju jembatan yang di maksud dalam lipatan kertas itu.

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Bangkiak di kakinya berbunyi seirama dengan langkah Sakura membuat gadis itu sulit bergerak, Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tadi tanpa pikir panjang mengambil bangkiak itu. Tahu begini ia tadi menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan menganti alas kaki. Karena sebal Sakura melepaskan bangkiak itu dan menjinjingnya, kemudian kakinya bergerak semakin cepat.

Akhirnya ia sampai di jembatan Kaze namun Sakura tak menemukan seorangpun di sana. Kakinya yang berhenti melangkah membuat kulit kakinya merasakan panas dari jalanan aspal jembatan yang panas. Sakura meloncat-loncat kecil karena kesakitan.

"Aduh-aduh-aduh!" keluhnya sembari berlari-lari menelusuri jembatan itu. Sakura meletakkan bangkiaknya dengan cekatan kemudian memakainya. Sakura bisa bernafas lega namun kakinya sangat sakit sepertinya melepuh.

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Sakura berjalan menuju pinggir jembatan mengamati aliran air. Irisnya tersadar ketika melihat secarik kertas yang ditindih oleh sebuah batu kecil. Diambilnya kertas itu,

**Temui aku di bawah pohon kelapa di danau Oasis.**

**SU.**

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, ia segera melangkah menuju danau Oasis. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia manut-manut saja pada pesan dari cowok cakep yang identik dengan pantat ayam itu. Sakura hanya mengikuti naluri dan kemana kakinya melangkah namun dalam hati Sakura bersumpah untuk akan melemparkan bangkiaknya pada gundul pantat ayam itu nanti karena sudah membuatnya kelelahan berputar-putar.

Dan…

Awas saja kalau ayam itu ternyata mempermainkannya…

.

.

.

Sejuknya angin langsung menyambut gadis beriris klorofil itu, membuatnya bernafas lega karena telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu sebuah danau lumayan luas yang sejuk, penuh dengan pepohonan kelapa dan rerumputan serta hijaunya pepohonan. Siapapun tahu bahwa itulah oasis milik kota Suna.

Sakura celingukan, ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana karena banyak sekali pohon kelapa di tempat itu. Haruskah ia mencarinya satu-persatu? Oh Tuhan, Sakura benar-benar merutuki pesan Sasuke yang tak jelas itu. Apalagi gadis itu yakin ayam itu benar-benar mengerjainya sekarang. Karena itu wajar saja Sakura sangat membenci pemuda itu, walau sudah berusaha menghindar hingga pindah jauh sampai Suna tapi tampaknya takdir tetap mempertemukan mereka.

"Dasar ayam merepotkan!" gerutu Sakura marah-marah.

"petok-petok…" tiba-tiba seekor ayam jantan lewat di depan Sakura, ayam itu melenggang santai sembari mematuk pasir mencari cacing atau biji-bijian. Sakura yang kesal setengah mati segera melepas dan melemparkan bangkiaknya kepada ayam tidak berdosa itu.

"Rasakan kau ayam!"

"Petok-petok-petok!" menyadari aura setan yang menguar dari sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu, ayam malang itu segera kabur.

Sakura segera menyandarkan tubuhnya yang bersimbah peluh di bawah pohon kelapa yang bergoyang-goyang akibat belaian usil dari sang angin. Gadis beriris klorofil itu memejamkan irisnya menikmati angin yang lewat begitu saja.

Ah… udara sangat sejuk apalagi hari yang mulai beranjak sore.

Hampir saja gadis berambut cherry blossom itu memejamkan mata dan terlelap kalau saja tak ada sebuah suara yang membuatnya membuka mata.

"Apakah kau tak pernah tahu bahwa 99% kematian terjadi akibat kelapa yang menjatuhi kepala?" tanya suara baritone itu dengan nada jahil.

Sakura segera beranjak dan melotot melihat sosok tampan itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu… Cherry…" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan hari itu seorang Sasuke Uchiha harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kepalanya yang terluka parah akibat lemparan membabi buta Sakura dengan bangkiaknya.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

Hahaha…

Akhir yang gaje. Saya akan lebih fokus sama fic ini jadi saya usahaian bakalan update terus sampai tamat.

Chap depan : The Rainy Day

Thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin… saya enggak nyangka kalau fic ini masih ada yang mau baca. :-D

**Cherrysakusasu.**

QRen : thanks reviewnya, semoga chap ini lebih memuaskan saya enggak jamin bisa panjang soalnya rata-rata saya nulis Cuma 1000-3000 kata, itupun tergantung plot yang nongol di otak saya sampai mana. Kalo udah mentok ya udah… semoga ini sudah full SasuSaku ya n ga bakal ada pihak ketiga karena fic ini mengambil tema ringan.

**NAGI-CHAN.**

Terima kasih semuanya…

RnR again if you mind…


	4. The Rainy Day

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*The Season : Rainy Day*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Bunyi hujan di atas genting…

Airnya turun dan mengalir menuju bingkai jendela

Kristal bening sang langit itu menuruni permukaan kaca jendela…

Membuat kaca itu penuh dengan uap…

Membuat bayangan dirimu dibaliknya jadi samar…

Tangan besarmu menapak kaca…

Menyatukan telapak kita…

Kemudian bergerak perlahan menghapus uap-uap yang ada…

Hingga aku…

Dapat melihat senyummu…

.

.

.

Jrass!

Langit kali ini menangis, menumpahkan semua dukanya kepada bumi yang dengan setia menerima tetesan bening sang langit. Bunyi gemuruh petir yang mengelegar bersahut-sahutan membuat tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu bergetar dan semakin meringkuk dalam hangat selimut tebal hasil rajutan benang.

Bibirnya bergetar dan sesekali mengalunkan pekikan takut akibat gemuruh sang petir yang mengelegar di luar sana. Suara derasnya jeritan sang langit dalam tangisnya semakin membuat sosok dengan iris klorofil terpejam itu semakin ketakutan. Sementara itu benda bulat yang berevolusi untuk menunjukkan waktu yang tergeletak di atas meja terus bertik-tik dengan tenangnya.

Drtttt…drtttt…

Ponsel berwarna merah muda bergetar-getar dengan gelisah memperingatkan gadis yang meringkuk itu agar segera bangkit dan meraihnya. Namun walau ponsel itu terus menjerit-jerit si gadis tak juga mau beranjak dari sudut ruangan, bukan karena tak mau tapi karena tak mampu. Rasa takut dalam diri gadis itu lebih besar sehingga sosok dengan rambut cherry blossom itu tetap meringkuk pasrah.

Drrrttt…drrrttt…

Sang ponsel kembali menyeruakkan jeritannya, sampai beberapa lama sampai si gadis dengan tangan gemetar meraih benda bercasing merah muda itu. Seseorang dengan penname 'Sasu-kun' tertera di layar ponsel itu. Dengan gemetar si gadis menekan tombol 'ok'.

"_Sakura?"_ suara baritone menyambutnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hiks…hikss… Sasuke…"

"_Sakura… apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Hiks…hiks… a-aku…"

BLARRR!

"KYAAAAA!"

Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu segera menutup telinganya dengan jeritan yang mengalun nyaring. Irisnya semakin deras mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"_Sakura? Tunggu aku… aku akan kesana!"_

Suara baritone itu lenyap seiring dengan bunyi tut-tut dari ponsel itu. Sakura menghiraukannya dan kembali meringkuk dan isakan tertahan dari bibir mungilnya semakin mengeras. Dipeluknya tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat mencoba mencari ketenangan dan rasa aman namun semuanya nihil karena ia kembali memekik histeris kala sang petir kembali mengelegar dengan kuatnya.

JRASSS!

Tangisan sang langit mengencang mengetuk-ngetuk pula permukaan kaca yang basah akibat air mata dari sang langit yang turun dengan derasnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Bunyi pintu depan rumah yang digendor-gendor dengan kencang tak mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran milik si gadis. Rasa takut dan bunyi gemuruh petir dalam tangisan langit itu membuat segalanya seperti terkunci. Gadis itu tetap meringkuk dalam rasa takut.

DRRRRRTTTT…

Kali ini ponsel bercasing merah muda itu kembali memekik ketika sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan gemetar tangan mungil gadis beriris klorofil itu meraih si ponsel dan membuka panggilan dari seseorang yang basah kuyub di luar sana.

"_Sakura, aku di depan rumahmu."_

Isakan gadis itu tetap terdengar, "hiks…a-aku takut…"

Panggilan itu tiba-tiba terputus.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar dari balik dinding kaca jendela. Kaca itu tampak buram dengan uap-uap milik sang hujan. Ketukan itu lama-lama terdengar semakin cepat dan kencang menandakan bahwa si pengetuk sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Dengan gemetar dan berusaha memberanikan diri pula gadis dengan rambut cherry blossom itu menyeret tubuhnya menuju jendela kaca.

Walau samar iris klorofil itu mampu menangkap bayangan dengan rambut mencuat dan garis wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Telapak tangannya yang mungil menyentuh kaca jendela membuat rasa dingin mendera. Samar-samar ia melihat sepasang onyx yang memancarkan kelegaan dan menyatukan telapaknya pada telapak si gadis. Walau kedua jemari mereka tak mengenggam suhu hangat dari pemilik telapak tangan itu cukup mampu untuk menembus tebalnya dinding kaca sehingga membuat gadis itu merasa hangat juga.

Bibir mungil yang tadinya bergetar perlahan-lahan melengkung membentuk senyum penuh kelegaan. Mereka saling menyentuh dalam batas dinding kaca untuk waktu yang sangat lama sampai-sampai sosok pemuda denga iris onyx itu yang ternyata basah kuyub mengerakkan tangan besarnya yang diikuti tangan mungil itu menghapus uap-uap penghalang. Hingga uap itu lenyap dan kaca kembali bening seperti sedia kala sehingga si gadis dengan iris klorofil itu mampu menangkap senyum dari sang pemuda.

Tangan si pemuda bergerak kembali menuju pinggir bingkai jendela dan diikuti telapak tangan mugil gadis itu, tangan besar itu seperti membimbing sehingga entah kenapa kini tanga si gadis mungil tanpa sadar membuka dengan gesit kunci jendela itu.

Cklek!

Greek!

Jendela itu terbuka diiringi dengan tubuh basah kuyub sang pemuda yang menyusup ke dalam dan merengkuh langsung tubuh mungil si gadis. Dengan lembut pemuda itu mengelus punggung mungil itu dan mendaratkan kecupan penenang di kening gadis berambut merah muda yang sedikit lebar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" bisik sang pemuda beriris onyx dengan penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Chap kali ini pendek… saya Cuma kepikiran sampai di sini. Maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Chap depan : The Season : The Autumn.

Saya update cepat karena besok minggu saya ada kepentingan mendadak.

Terima kasih untuk pereview di chap kemarin…

Piyu2 : ini udah update.

Ruru : iya-iya-iya. Hehehe…

Noni : semoga romance di chap ini sedikit bisa memenuhi permintaanmu.

Saya tidak lupa dengan fic yang lain kok, saya butuh waktu untuk mengetik dan memikirkan plotnya. Karena kalau terburu-buru hasilnya pasti jelek-itu menurut saya- jadi harap maklum.

Terima kasih semuanya…

And RNR again if you mind…


	5. The Autumn Season

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*The Season : Autumn Season*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Dedaunan merah meranggas satu-satu dari ranting pohon besar…

Pohon-pohon itu berjejeran di sepanjang jalan…

Tiupan nafas sang alam yang bercampur baur

Dengan dingin bak salju tubuh akan membeku…

Namun faktanya kristal putih langit itu belum turun

Sehingga mentari masih bersinar di puncak langit dan burung kecil bernyanyi…

Seperti dulu-dulu ketika aku duduk termangu…

Kau datang padaku…

Dengan senyum di manik onyx dan bibirmu…

.

.

.

Siang itu mentari masih merangkak menuju sisi barat cakrawala, diselingi dengan tiupan angin musim gugur yang dingin sehingga membuat orang-orang memilih membalut tubuh mereka dengan jaket-jaket tebal dan beberapa hewan mamalia kecil turut bersiap untu hibernasi.

Langkahnya yang teratur menapak jalanan berbatu di sebuah taman yang di dominasi oleh warna kecoklatan khas musim gugur. Di tangan kirinya sebuah arloji berhias manik-manik replika bunga sakura berwarna bening bertik-tik dengan tenang berbeda terbalik dengan sosok pemilik arloji itu yang nampak gelisah.

Uap berhembus dari bibirnya yang bergetar dan pucat, efek suhu yang turun hingga minus derajat membuat sosok itu seperti membeku dan menjadi es. Padahal ini masih musim gugur namun suhu sudah menurun tajam hingga mampu membuat mengigil bagaimana kalau musim salju tiba. Sosok itu yakin mungkin saja ia akan mati membeku. Gadis itu entah kenapa merutuki global warming yang menyebabkan musim tidak teratur lagi.

Sebenarnya musim gugur tahun ini tidak seburuk itu, karena sosok dengan iris klorofil itu tampak memegangi kepalanya yang pening dan wajahnya yang memerah luar biasa menandakan bahwa kondisinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. dan kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sosok merah muda itu tengah demam.

Gadis itu melihat arlojinya, '_jam 14.00. uh, pantas saja aku merasa bosan. Gundul ayam itu belum juga datang!'_ rutuk gadis itu dalam hati. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang namun kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa membuatnya tak mampu berjalan. Tubuhnya terlampau lelah.

Dengan kesal gadis itu terduduk lemas, bibirnya mengerucut dan semakin tenggelam pada tebalnya syal yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya ingin menutup akibat kelelahan namun sukar terpejam karena ia tak bisa tidur. Sekali lagi gadis yang identik dengan bunga musim semi itu hanya mampu terduduk pasrah dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi mengembung membuatnya terlihat lucu dan imut.

Sementara itu dilain tempat seorang pemuda berambut raven berlari tergesa-gesa menuju mesin minuman kaleng di pinggir jalan. Setelah memasukkan uang koin jemari kekarnya memencet tombol dan… voila!

Tang!

Dua kaleng kopi dan teh hangat siap dinikmati.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas, di raihnya ponsel di saku melihat jam berapa sekarang. Irisnya terbelalak melihat angka yang menunjukkan pukul 15.30, pemuda itu merutuki dirinya karena terlalu asik dengan pekerjaan memeriksa arsib-arsib perusahaan. Padahal ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan pujaannya itu tepat jam 13.00 siang tadi. Si pemuda berdoa semoga sang pujaan memaafkannya.

'_Oh Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini… semoga Cherry-chan tidak membenciku. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin bahagia bersamanya, kami baru saja jadian. Aku masih perjaka, aku masih ingin menikah dan punya bayi-bayi Uchiha yang lucu.'_ Doa pemuda itu dalam hati sembari tangan kekarnya menangkup di dada sementara kakinya masih gesit berlari.

Sang mentari tersenyum riang di ufuk barat, ingin sekali berjingkrak-jingkrak girang karena sebentar lagi ia akan padam. namun sang mentari tahu ia harus bersabar sampai denting jam berdentang tepat menuju angka enam. Gadis itu terengah-engah, jemari mungilnya yang tak tertutupi sarung tangan tergengam erat, bahkan dalam rasa peningnya itu si gadis telah memikirkan 1001 cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada pemilik pantat ayam di rambutnya itu.

Angin bertiup lembut, menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan coklat yang tadinya tergeletak pasrah di tanah berumput coklat. Cicitan burung-burung gereja tak lagi bersahut-sahutan karena mereka telah kembali ke sarang. Bahkan tupai-tupai berekor panjang itu sudah mengepak dedaunan dan menumpuknya di lubang-lubang akar pohon untuk di jadikan tempat bernaung selama hibernasi.

Gadis itu menerawang ke langit bersemburat orange, terbang ke masa-masa lalu dan bernostalgia tentang hari-harinya dulu. Ingatan tentang 'aku dan mereka', 'aku dan kalian', kemudian 'aku dan kamu' terus berputar-putar di benaknya membuat bibir mungilnya yang memucat melengkung membentuk senyum. Ia menutup mata meninkati belaian angin hingga dengkuran halus terdengar samar-samar darinya.

Pemilik onyx itu tertegun melihat sosok yang tertidur lelap di atas kursi panjang taman itu, dihampirinya gadis itu dan si pemuda menyentuh keningnya pelan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dikecupnya kening gadis itu lembut sebanyak tiga kali dan berhenti karena ia takut tak bisa menahan diri.

Lengan kekarnya menyusup di antar lutut gadis berambut merah muda itu, dan tangannya yang lain menahan punggung si gadis yang tertidur lelap. Di sandarkannya tubuh mungil itu di dadanya yang bidang. Si pemuda melangkah dengan gadis yang berada di gendongannya. Si pemuda tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini sehingga dengan mantab dan tenang di bawanya gadis itu menuju apartemennya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Cherry…" bisik pemuda itu dengan lembut dan kadang pula dengan jahil dan diam-diam ia mengecup kening dan bibir gadis itu.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu kembali menatap lurus jalanan di depannya, namun bibir tipis di wajah tampannya membentuk seulas seringai. Ia menjilati bibirnya, "manis juga."

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Saya update lagi, ini karena kegiatan saya yang sudah direncakan di undur. Jadi daripada nganggur saya putuskan untuk update.

Chap ini pendek seperti kemarin. Soalnya saya sudah mentok, ga bisa bikin panjang-panjang. Romance-nya juga terbatas karena ini ranting K.

Chap depan : The Winter and The Epilog

Btw, arigatou untuk pe-review di chap kemarin…

Kembang cherry : iya, di chap ini juga sedikit tapi semoga udah bisa membuat kamu sedikit puas. Ini update.

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz.**

Noni : sebenarnya aku punya. Tapi ga terlalu aktif. Kalo mau request bisa lewat PM tapi kalau ga punya akun saya kasih keringanan(?) hehe, maksudnya bisa ko request lewat review. (^^)b

Ruru : hihihihi… thanks…

Malaikat kecil : salam kenal juga~~ kamu bisa panggil saya PinkU, Pink ato Uchiha-chan. Silakan pilih… btw, ini dah update.

Thanks semuanya… RnR again if you mind…


	6. The Winter and The Epilog

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*The Season : The Winter and The Epilog*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Masih ingatkah kau pada…

Segengam kristal putih itu…

Butiran-butiran putih yang selalu muncul di akhir tahun?

Saat Natal menjelang dan musim gugur menghilang?

Saat kita bertemu…

Seperti tahun-tahun silam…

Dan saat itu kau berjanji…

Dengan setangkai sakura di musim salju…

Lamarlah aku…

.

.

.

Satu-persatu butiran kristal es berjatuhan dari langit. Bunyi-bunyi lonceng bergema di mana-mana. Jalanan yang dulunya penuh warna kini berubah dalam sekejab hanya penuh dengan warna putih. Burung-burung kecil juga tak lagi berkicau bahkan kupu-kupu cantik musim semi tak terbang seperti dulu-dulu.

Semua tahu bahwa sekarang berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Berbeda karena tiga musim kemarin udara masihlah hangat.

Tumpukan salju-salju memenuhi jalanan membuat setiap insan susah untuk berjalan, apalagi suhu yang menusuk kulit membuat tiap insan lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di rumah daripada berpergian keluar.

Klinting!

Suara bel dari toko kue di ujung jalan membuat angin segera menyeruak masuk dengan jahilnya ke dalam toko membuat gerutuan dari si bos penjual. Sementara karyawan-karyawannya yang lain hanya mampu meringis ingin sekali memperotes bahwa mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti si bos namun di urungkan sebelum si calon pembeli itu berputar kembali ke luar toko dan segera mengecap bahwa toko kue itu tidak memiliki tata krama.

Sepasang iris klorofil itu menyambut dengan ramah sosok gadis berambut indigo yang menjadi pengunjung pertama sejak pagi tadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" sambut pemilik iris klorofil itu dengan senyum ramah.

Si gadis indigo tersenyum, "kau lupa padaku Sakura?" sapanya.

"Eh?" Sakura nampak terkejut sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ramah dengan canggung.

"Seperti beberapa tahun lalu sifat pelupamu tak pernah berubah. Aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Teman satu sekolahmu ketika di sekolah dasar." Beritahu Hinata dengan lembut.

Sakura berfikir sejenak kemudian menepuk dahinya, "Aha! Aku ingat, kau si Hinata yang pemalu dan imut itu bukan? Kau yang dulu mendapat julukan 'Kelinci Putih'!" pekik Sakura dengan girang.

Hinata terkekeh geli, "dan kau Sakura Haruno yang dulu di juluki sebagai 'Sayap Musim Semi'." Canda Hinata.

Dua teman lama itu berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya Hinata memesan sebuah kue tart besar.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-22 sekaligus ulang tahun pernikahanku yang ke-3." Kata Hinata.

Sakura terkejut, "kau sudah menikah?"

Hinata tersenyum.

Klinting!

"Bunda!" sebuah suara cempreng membuat dua wanita muda itu menoleh.

"Naru-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan lembut. Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Ini putraku, Naruto Namikaze." Kata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura, "saram kenar tante!(salam kenal)" sapa Naruto sembari melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "salam kenal juga Naru-kun!" balas Sakura dengan ramah.

"Ayo pulang Naru-kun. Dei-kun sudah menunggu!" kata Hinata. "Terima kasih, sampai jumpa ya 'Sayap Musim Semi'!" pamit Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa Tante!" pamit Naruto.

"Iya, sampai jumpa 'Kelinci Putih', Naru-kun!" balas Sakura.

Setelah ibu dan anak itu pergi toko kembali sepi, Sakura terdiam merenungkan segala ingatannya di masa lalu. _'Rasanya jadi iri…'_

Klinting!

"Selamat datang!" sapa Sakura seperti biasanya dengan ramah.

Sosok dengan rambut merah panjang itu tersenyum angkuh, jemari lentiknya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lupa padaku? 'Sayap Musim Semi'?" sapa sosok itu dengan seringai mengejek.

Sakura terbelalak, "La-Lampir?"

Sosok itu mendengus kesal. "Tega sekali kau pada teman lamamu! Kenapa yang selalu diingat orang-orang selalu julukan norak itu sih?" gerutu si rambut merah.

"Habis julukan itu yang paling melekat padamu." Sahut Sakura.

"Aku tahu, tapi paling tidak yang lebih bagus dong. Julukanku kan banyak!" keluh perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Terserah kau lah, memangnya apa urusanmu kemari?" sergah Sakura.

"Biasa saja, aku hanya ingin membeli kue kok." Kata perempuan itu. "Untuk pernikahanku." Bisik Karin.

Sakura terperangah, "ka-kau sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja, ini untuk ulang tahun pernikahanku yang pertama." Kata Karin bangga.

Setelah memilih-milih, Karin segera memesan satu kue tart mewah yang menggunakan jasa pengantar.

"Sampai jumpa Jidat! Segeralah menikah sebelum kau jadi perawan tua!" gurau Karin sembari wanita itu melenggang keluar toko.

Sakura mendengus sebal kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum getir, "menikah ya? Aku bahkan belum memikirkan itu. Masih banyak yang ingin kugapai dan aku juga menunggunya…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu dengan gusar menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk ruang tamu membuat sosok pria berambut hitam di sampingnya menatapnya heran. "Kenapa Sasu?"

"Aku bingung!" sahut Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx yang merangkap sebagai sulung Uchiha itu terkekeh geli, "apa yang membuat si jenius sempurna sepertimu kebingungan?" ejeknya.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku ingin menikah."

Itachi tergelak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Itu mudah, kau hanya tinggal memilih target, melamarnya kemudian voila~~~ undangan beraksen menarik menyebar kemana-mana."

"Tidak sesimple itu Itachi!" cibir Sasuke.

"Apakah kau belum menentukan pilihanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah."

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Tentu."

"Apakah dia seksi?"

"Pasti."

"Apakah kau pernah mengintipnya saat mandi?"

"Tentu sa-enak saja! Aku tak semesum itu!" protes Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"A-a… kau pembohong yang buruk Sasuke~~~" kekeh Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala adik semata wayangnya itu. "Itu artinya kau sudah mengenalnya luar dan dalam. Mengenalnya secara 'dalam' dalam artian yang sebenarnya dan sifatnya."

Sasuke hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah padam, memang hanya di depan Itachi lah Sasuke lebih bisa terbuka.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat adikku ini kebingungan?" tanya Itachi dengan bijak dan penuh pengertian.

"Bagaimana caranya aku melamarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan cincin bukan?" sahut Itachi.

"Bukan, dulu aku pernah berjanji akan melamarnya dengan setangkai bunga sakura di musim salju." Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi mengaruk kepalanya, kemudian berfikir keras. Beberapa menit kemudian di atas kepala sulung Uchiha itu muncul bola lampu yang menyala. Itachi melangkah menuju sisi ruangan dan menyalakan komputer mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Nah, kemarilah Sasuke!" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke mendekat. Di tatapnya layar komputer itu. Bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk senyum bahagia.

"Itachi, segera siapkan tiket pesawat khusus. Aku akan terbang ke Oto." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot? Bukanlah kita bisa memakai jasa pengiriman?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak bisa, harus aku sendirilah yang mengikat benang merahku." ujar Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Itachi. Pria muda itu tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

Klinting!

Kaki mungilnya yang berbalut sepatu bots kulit berwarna coklat menapak pada timbunan salju pertama di jalanan depan toko kue tempatnya berkerja. Angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang membuat gadis itu mengigil kedinginan. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menapaki satu-persatu tumpukan salju meninggalkan jejak memanjang sepanjang langkahnya menapak.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju apartemennya yangs sederhana. Setelah menganti jaketnya dengan pakaian wol hangat berwarna merah Sakura melangkah menuju komputer di sudut kamar. Mengecek e-mail dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Bibir mungilnya melengkung membentuk senyum kadangkala ia tertawa kecil ketika membaca sepenggal kisah dari salah satu sahabatnya yang membuatnya geli.

Jemari mungilnya menari dengan leluasa di atas keyboard, mengetikkan untaian kata yang telah tergambarkan di benaknya. Setelah semua selesai gadis berambut merah muda itu mematikan komputer dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk. Ia meraih ponsel merah metalik miliknya memencet nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala.

"Sasuke?" sapa Sakura.

"_A… ada apa Cherry?" _Sahut Sasuke dari ujung telepon.

"Apakah kau bisa berkunjung ke sini?" pinta Sakura.

"_Maaf Cherry, aku ada kepentingan mendadak jadi aku sekarang harus terbang ke Oto."_ Kata Sasuke.

"Oto? Jauh sekali. Baiklah semoga kau baik-baik saja dan sukses." Pesan Sakura.

"_Tentu saja Cherry." _Kekeh Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia merebahkan kepalanya di bantal empuk kesayangannya setelah meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Kemudian iris klorofilnya terpejam, dengan kecewa ia harus sendiri lagi tanpa Sasuke malam ini.

Pagi itu sinar mentari menyingsing menembus kaca-kaca jendela tiap rumah membuat penghuninya mengeliat dan tersenyum lebar kala sang mentari muncul kembali. Begitupun dengan gadis dengan iris klorofil itu yang segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri dan segera menyosong pagi.

"Selamat pagi dunia~~" sapa Sakura dengan riang. Ia melompat-lompat kecil keluar apartemen dan melangkah menuju taman kota. Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku taman yang tertimbun salju tentu saja setelah membersihkan tumpukan salju itu.

Sakura terdiam memandang ujung cakrawala yang penuh dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih seperti domba yang berarak di langit. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Cherry!" ujar sosok pemuda itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Uap dingin mengepul dari bibir tipisnya, Sakura membalas senyum si pemuda.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di Oto?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "urusanku sudah selesai."

"Oh."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapan Sakura sembari mengenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu, Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Cherry, seperti janjiku dulu… salju ini menjadi saksi dan sakura ini menjadi bukti. Seperti janjiku… maukah kau menikah denganku?" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura tak mampu membendung tangis bahagianya, di terimanya setangkai bunga sakura pemberian Sasuke. Tepat saat itu tiba-tiba butiran salju turun menjadi bukti bersatunya mereka di musim salju.

"Ya, aku mau."

.

.

.

Di musim salju kita bertemu…

Dan di musim salju juga kita bersatu…

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga~~~-niup terompet-

Maaf kalo endingnya terkesan di paksakan. Ini memang sedikit lebih panjang dari chap kemarin. Oh ya, setting di sini sekitar 2 tahun setelah chapter kemarin dan Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Tentang julukan-julukan itu seperti kejahilan anak-anak SD.

Terima kasih semuanya karena dengan sabar terus mengikuti fic ini sampai tamat.

Thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin :

Uchiharuno : makasih, ini update.

**Fiyui-chan.**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz.**

**Haza ShiRaifu.**

Kembang cerry : hihihi… iya Saku emang kasihan makanya Sasuke langsung bopong Saku ke apartemennya. Iya yang lain akan menyusul.

**NAGI-CHAN.**

Terima kasih semuanya atas dukungannya selama ini….

Dan RnR if you mind…

Sign Pink Uchiha.

(',^)b


End file.
